wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanzaki Yatoguri
Article under construction. Kanzaki Yatoguri (Japanese: カンサキ ヤトグリ) (born: July 7, 1985; aged 34) is a recurring character in Criminal Idol. He is born in Sapporo, and he is a DJ and record/music composer & producer based in Shibuya. He now leads the Blue Sky Girls as of October 12, 2017. History Early life & beginnings He is born in Sapporo, Hokkaido on June 7th, 1985. His father is a wooden carpenter for the construction company, and he is fond of music. For Kanzaki, he wanted to make music for him, and he went to school to learn about music-making, especially leadership. Eventually, by the 6th grade at his age of 13, he was capable of making music by playing piano and electronic synthesizer. He was able to specialize his group management and leadership skills and by 2005 (at the age of 20), he was set to be nominated for the Student Council President, but after receiving his job offer of a music production company in early 2006, he dropped out of college to pursue his music career. His inspirations by Yasutaka Nakata, David Guetta, and Swedish House Mafia have led to him creating music works incorporated with J-pop, Shibuya-kei, EDM & tropical house elements. His father would often visit him while he was heading home after his workday, and the two were close-father relationship. However, in 2008 on June 8th, his father was murdered during the Akihabara massacre led by Tomohiro Katō. He had suffered depression and regret and was unable to produce any music scripts as he commonly visited his father's grave, until early 2011, when he continued making Shibuya-kei music for 10 months, until he went to a high school in Tokyo in 2012, to become a teacher, as support and recommendation from his fellow colleagues from the music production company. High school teacher career Since 2012, he was hired by the principal to become a homeroom teacher, especially the Music subject teacher, and a substitute Physics teacher, who he partly teaches them about Translational Equilibrium Condition. During that time, he met the four girls, who they were friends, and attended the same class that he had taught his students there. The 4 girls were named: Saitama Yatogami, Sayori Fukase, Tsuneki Hyodou, and Lucoa Sakurajima. They all wished to play music and become idols. They eventually became friends with Kanzaki, and they personally come up to him for teaching them to become idols and to practice their skills with him, especially after school time. As years went by, he was able to teach them about leadership, and how to become an idol, to which they perform in front of people and show their love, attractiveness & cutenesses, and to become popular in Japanese culture. As they are making their early musical group, Saitama was being selected by Kanzaki Yatoguri, and Sayori Fukase as the leader of the musical group titled; Blue Sky Angel Musume. Their early dance performances, along with the outstanding music that he and Saitama produced for the concert (with his incorporated J-pop, Shibuya-kei, and EDM elements) had brought a lot of attention to the whole high school campus, and a few members of a idol talent agency based in Minato ward of Tokyo. After receiving a lot of fans and support from many people and high school students, they were being approached by the manager of the idol talent agency, Minato Idol Corporation Ltd, who sought the 4 girls, including Kanzaki Yatoguri and was hired there. The idol group is now currently being named as the Blue Sky Girls. Their outfits are now being selected to be themed with sky colors with other colors such as pastel, silver-white, and light or navy blue when they're performing major performing events across Japan. International breakthrough To be filled. Criminal Idol In January 2019, Kanzaki Yatoguri planned the Blue Sky Girls for a debut performance to the United States, with their venue to take place at the McCaw Hall in Seattle, Washington. At that time of planning, the date remains unknown, but because of this, rumors began to circulate around the internet about a planned debut in the United States. Kanzaki decided to keep it a secret in an effort to avoid raising their fans with a lot of expectations and hype. During the first phases of planning, they continue to practice throughout the mornings and evenings, as they perform small and big concert stage performances across Japan, extending up to Hokkaido, and eventually reaching Saga Prefecture by the Southeastern part of Japan. They also made guerilla performances and other small concerts in Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe, and Nagasaki for over the next 6 to 7 months, in which some of the shows ended with their announcement of a future debut overseas, which most likely confirmed the rumors of the social media. It was later announced on social media that the US Debut is scheduled to take place on October 19, 2019. However, once they landed in Seattle on October 12th, Yatoguri, along with Fukase, Hyodou, and Sakurajima reported to the police that "Yatogami is gone missing", since last time leaving from Ruby Chow Park as he was being held up by a flat tire while on the way to the Hilton Garden Inn on October 13th. They have even told police that they were waiting at Burger King, Saitama's expected meet-up point, but never showed up, and Kanzaki, feared for her safety, suggested finding her across Seattle, knowing she must be in danger. It wasn't until October 15th, the day before the murder that he, along with the girls found Saitama on Pike Street near Washington State Convention Center, who was lying unconscious and appeared to be injured. She was then rushed to a hospital, but she was discharged from hospital, citing her determination for practicing for the American debut, despite his pleas not to overwork herself. The night of the murder, Saitama, himself and the rest of the Blue Sky Girls went to Starbucks, under her suggestion, and took pictures and selfies while drinking cappuccinos and milkshakes, to show Saitama's recovery and indicates that "she's still having a good time", as Kanzaki stated. By October 19th, Kanzaki heard a loud bang across the venue, but he was talking with other business agents that he was not aware that the members of the Blue Sky Girls are being taken away by the police, until he heard the McCaw Hall's public announcement system. Afterwards, he went to Nathaniel Owlson Walts, who was also at the McCaw Hall waiting for the concert at the time of their arrest, and he begged for his help, stating that they are innocent. Trivia * He is born on July 7th, during the Japanese Tanabata / Star Festival. * When he began making music in 1998 during his 6th grade & up to high school in 2006 & onwards, he initially makes Shibuya-kei and Japanese pop using his electronic instruments & synthesizers. ** He now makes music incorporated with EDM, hip hop & tropical house music elements when he began making music for Blue Sky Angel Musume. * Since 2016, he doesn't like eating squid, fish or liver spreads. He likes takoyaki and sushi when he was 15 years old. * He doesn't like drinking rice wine/saké. * He had a history of being knocked out unconscious by a baseball at Tokyo Dome in 2017, shortly after he played Honkai Impact 3 on his iPhone.